Trucs
by TheBloodyCookie
Summary: Un truc avec Dean, Castiel et des préservatifs à la banane. Ce très court OS est comme un curly perdu au beau milieu de la haute gastronomie des fanfictions. Oh ! Un nouvel OS s'est rajouté !
1. 1 - Préservatif

J'ai longuement hésité à poster ce petit mini dialogue sans la moindre once de narration.  
OS SANS PRÉTENTION ! Ne me jugez pas trop sévèrement ! Pitié !  
Je commence même à regretter de l'avoir posté. Ca n'a tellement rien à voir avec les supers fic Destiel qu'on trouve habituellement sur FF . net

Alea Jacta Est.

* * *

"Dean. Dean. Dean.

- Pas maintenant Cas'.

- Dean. Dean. C'est important.

- Cas'. Sam et moi on est occupé. Je te rappelle que la grosse partie d'une chasse, c'est la recherche d'infos. Et que la recherche d'infos, c'est très long et très chiant. Alors je veux finir cette corvée au plus vite.

- Mais Dean ! Je voulais te montrer quelque chose !

- Plus tard.

- Dean, regarde.

- Plus tard.

- Dean, regarde ce que j'ai acheté.

- Cas', tu me les brises.

- Regardes ce que j'ai acheté. Et je n'ai rien cassé, qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

- C'est une expression, ça veut dire : reviens plus tard, je suis occupé.

- Regarde juste ! S'il te plait ! Deeaan !

- Oooh non ! Pas ce regard ! Cas' je t'interdis de ... Et merde. Arrête de traîner avec Sam. Lui et ses grands n'oeils humides ont mauvaise influence sur toi.

- Dean ...

- D'ACCORD ! D'accord. Montre moi. Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- ...

- ... Des capotes à la banane ?

- Oui Dean.

- Mais je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas tomber malade ?

- C'est le cas, Dean. Ma grâce me protège.

- Alors pourquoi ?

- J'aime la banane.

- ...

- ...

- LET'S DO THIS !

.

.

.

.

- Bon, et bien moi et mes grands yeux humides, on va finir les recherches tous seuls."


	2. 2 - Oeuf

Je fus agréablement étonné du succès de mon petit dialogue humoristique. J'ai eu le droit à une cascade de reviews aussi sympathique les unes que les autres, et je vous en remercie. La motivation qui a suivi m'a permis d'écrire ceci. Hope you'll enjoy it !

Warning : mention de mpreg. Règle n°1 sur internet : DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.

* * *

"CASTIEEEEL !

- Oui Dean ?

- Ah te voilà, dis moi, tu ... Nom de Beau-Papa ! C'est quoi ce truc que tu as dans les cheveux ?!

- Des œufs. Un vieille dame que j'ai rencontré à la boulangerie ce matin m'a dit que ça les rendrait doux et soyeux. Et comme j'ai remarqué que tu aimais les caresser pendant nos séances de sexe oral, je me suis dit que ce serait une bonne idée.

- Okay. Je vois. Bien. Je ... Je suis content que tu prennes de telles initiatives ...

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi.

- Hem. C'était volontaire ?

- Quoi donc ?

- Le double-sens.

- Quel double-sens ?

- Quand tu parlais de plaisir et ... Non. Rien. Oublie. Je voulais te parler d'un truc.

- De quoi veux tu me parler Dean ?

- C'est quoi ça ?

- James. Notre fils.

- Oui, je sais ça. Merci de me faire passer pour le mauvais père. Mais tu n'as pas l'impression qu'il est un peu ... comment dire ... gêné dans ses mouvements ?

- Il se sent très bien.

- Mais bien sûr.

- Je t'assure Dean. En tant qu'être divin, je suis doté d'une empathie plus développée. Et je peux dire que James se sent très à l'aise.

- Il n'y a rien qui te choque alors ?

- Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir.

- NOTRE FILS A UNE COUCHE SUR LA TÊTE ! Là ! Tu saisis ?

- Où est le problème ?

- CA NE SE MET PAS LÀ !

- Ca se met où dans ce cas ?

- Ca se met comme un slip, voilà ! Parce que les bébés n'ont pas le réflexe d'aller aux WC !

- Ah ! Inutile de t'inquiéter ! J'en ai mis une en bas aussi !

- Merveilleux. Une couche à chaque bout. Je suis le papa d'un coton-tige humain. Je peux savoir ce qui t'a traversé l'esprit lorsque tu as coiffé notre enfant façon Pampers ?

- James a tendance à régurgiter son lait. Et la boîte dit que ces couches sont hyper-absorbantes. J'en ai déduit que ce devait être leur fonction.

- Oh Cas' ... Cassie ... Castiel.

- Oui, Dean ... Dean Dean ?

- Enlève cette couche de sa tête, mets le dans son parc et rejoins moi dans la chambre. J'ai grand besoin de ... sexe oral comme tu dis.

- Avec grand plaisir.

.

.

.

.

- ET ENLÈVE CE TRUC GLUANT DE TES CHEVEUX !"

* * *

Le prénom de "James" est issu de l'imagination très fertile d'une fangirl qui a su trouver le fils spirituel (et biologique j'en suis sure) de Dean et Cas.

pour les curieuses/curieux : thespywhospies _dot_ tumblr _dot_ com / tagged / second%20gen%20winchesters [remplacez les "dot" par un point]


	3. 3 - Pizza

Nouveau dialogue, inspiré d'une idée que m'a proposé missxfuruba. Je me suis permis de faire venir des _Special Guests._

* * *

« /_tut … tut … tut … clic_/ Pizza Gallifrey, bonsoir ! Des pizzas chaudes et savoureuses livrées à n'importe quel endroit et n'importe quel moment de l'espace-temps ! Que puis je faire pour vous ?

- Bonsoir. Je suis Castiel.

- Euh... Bonsoir Castiel.

- Je trouve cela étrange de devoir le préciser mais j'aimerais commander une pizza.

- Très bien, vous avez fait votre choix ?

- Oui, j'aimerais commander la préférée de Dean.

- La … préférée de Dean ? Je suis désolé mais ce n'est pas sur notre menu. Avez vous une idée des ingrédients ?

- Oui, des choses que Dean aime.

- Je n'en doute pas, monsieur.

- Castiel.

- Castiel. Mais je ne connais pas Dean, moi. Pouvez vous me dire quels ingrédients faut il mettre sur la pizza ?

- Dean aime les hamburgers.

- Donc steak, fromage, tomate, très bien. Autre chose ?

- Dean aime l'apple pie.

- Des pommes ? Sur la pizza ? Vous voulez vraiment essayer ?

- Oui.

- Euh okay. Ensuite ?

- Dean aime les Asiatiques Plantureuses.

- Plantes asiatiques … Vous voulez dire des champignons japonais ? Du shiitake, ça ira ?

- Oui.

- Ce sera tout ?

- Non. Rajoutez des bananes.

- Dean aime les bananes ?

- Depuis peu, oui.

- Très bien, je vous fais livrer cette pizza.

- J'ai une question.

- Oui monsieur ?

- Castiel.

- Oui Castiel ?

- Je n'ai pas d'argent, pourrai-je payer le livreur de pizza en nature ?

- Je vous demande pardon ?!

**CAAAS' ! NON MAIS CA VA PAS ? À QUI TU PARLES COMME CA ? RACCROCHE CE TÉLÉPHONE !**

- Il semblerait que je doive raccrocher. Au revoir./_clac tut … tut … tut_/ »

.

.

.

« La viande-hachée-fromage-tomate-pomme-shiitake-banana pizza est prête !

- Désolé Docteur, mais le client a décommandé.

- Quel dommage. Il avait un véritable talent pour la composition culinaire. Mais la pizza ne sera pas gâchée ! Je te sers une part, Rory ? »


	4. 4 - Permis

Beta-reader : **Neij** (Live long and prosper Bwigitte !)

* * *

« Dean. Je … j'ai oublié. Redis-moi ce qui …  
- Ca fait déjà douze fois que je te le répète ! Bon sang, t'as pas de problème à retenir la Bible par cœur, mais trois pédales, c'est trop dur pour toi ? Elle est où la perfection divine ?  
- S'il te plait  
- Okay, okay. De gauche à droite : embrayage, frein et accélérateur.  
- Et ça, à quoi ça sert ?  
- C'est pour allumer les phares.  
- Et là, qu'est ce que c'est ?  
- Essuie glace.  
- Et là ?  
- L'endroit où on met la clé de contact.  
- Et là ?  
- Allume-cigare.  
- À quoi ça sert ?  
- À allumer les cigares …. Sérieusement Cas !

- Je crois que je suis prêt.  
- Sûr ? On va voir ça. Où est le levier de vitesse ?  
- Ici !  
- Bien, et les warnings ?  
- Ce bouton.  
- Très bien. La pédale de frein ?  
- Là ?  
- Non.  
- Là ?  
- Non plus.  
- Là ?  
- Maintenant qu'on a éliminé les deux premiers choix, évidemment que le troisième est le bon.  
- Je maintiens que c'est plus compliqué que ça en a l'air.  
- Ben voyons. C'est juste que t'es pas doué. Le frein à main ?  
- Ici.  
- … Non … Non je ne crois pas.  
- Pourtant, au touché, ça y ressemble beaucoup.  
- C'est très flatteur. Mais ce n'est définitivement pas le frein à main.  
- Je suis confus. Peut être devrait on réviser quelques notions de mécanique ?  
- Si tu veux causer piston et lubrifiant, je suis ton homme ! Viens, allons sur la banquette arrière tester un peu les amortisseurs …  
- On peut parler "essuie-glace" aussi ?  
.

.  
- Cas. Je faisais des allusions sexuelles.  
- Je sais. Moi aussi.  
- Pardon ? Essuie-glace ?  
- Oui. Quand tu ne portes pas de caleçon, le balancement me fait penser à des essuie-glaces.  
- Cas ?  
- Oui ?  
- Sors de cette voiture. »

* * *

Voilà. J'espère avoir été à la hauteur encore une fois. Si je trouve la motivation nécessaire, je devrais finir le chapitre 2 de Plaid dans la semaine. (je n'ai pas encore trop de devoirs) Merci à ceux qui me lise avec ferveur !

**Si vous avez des prompts ou petites idées qui pourraient venir compléter ce recueil, n'hésitez surtout pas à me les proposer !**


	5. Shotgun

Voici encore un petit truc qui traînait au fond d'un cahier.

**NEWS** : Je profite de l'occasion pour me faire un peu de pub. Je viens de publier un Cross-Over Supernatural x Teen Wolf : **_Hunting Things_** ! Avec du Destiel au programme, bien évidemment. Le lien est sur mon profil.

* * *

"Cas' ?

- Oh, Dean. Je t'ai réveillé ?

- C'est rien, c'est rien. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je me sers simplement un verre d'eau, tu peux retourner te coucher.

- Hmmm ... Mais maintenant que je suis réveillé, je vais en profiter pour me faire un petit casse-croûte nocturne.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. C'est déconseillé de grignoter entre les repas, les petits légumes qui parlent l'ont dit à la télé.

- ... Ce n'est pas de ce genre de casse-croûte auquel je pensais.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Quand je disais "casse-croûte", je ne parlais pas de nourriture.

- ...

-...

- Oh !

- Ah ?

- Serait-ce une métaphore sous-entendant une relation sexuelle ?

- Tu fais des progrès, Cas' !

- Donc si tu ne veux pas manger de nourriture, c'est que tu veux me manger ... moi ? Tu veux me manger ?

- Oh oui !

- Tu veux me dévorer.

- Oui.

- Tu veux me grignoter.

- Cas'.

- Tu veux me consommer.

- Cas', arrête avec les synonymes.

- Tu veux me fourrer et me faire rôtir à la broche !

- Ca suffit avec les métaphores ! Pose tes fesses sur cette table !

- Avec grand plaisir."

* bisous *  
* re-bisous *  
* tee-shirt qui tombe *  
* bruit d'un shotgun que l'on recharge *

"Un mouvement de plus sur la table de MA cuisine et je vous descends tous les deux, ange ou pas.

- Bobby, ce n'est pas ce que tu…

- Je te considères comme mon fils Dean. Et ça ne m'empêchera pas de te plomber le cul.

- C'est une métaphore ?

- Cas', pitié, tais toi. Okay Bobby, on ne fera rien de plus sur cette table que de prendre le petit déjeuner.

- Ca compte pour _tous_ les meubles de cette maison.

- Même notre lit ?

- Tu veux pas jouer à ça avec moi, gamin, crois-moi.

- Okay, okay, je déconnais. Viens Cas', on remonte se coucher bien sagement."

.

"Dean, était-ce un mensonge ?

- De quoi ?

- De ne pas avoir avoué que nos ébats avaient déjà eu lieu dans la cuisine.

- Nope. C'est de l'omission de vérité. C'est moralement correct et ça nous a permis de rallonger notre espérance de vie !"

Et encore une belle leçon de vie terrestre pour Castiel !

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! (je l'ai ressenti beaucoup moins drôle que les précédents, mais j'ai vraiment vraiment vraiment besoin d'inspiration. Donc, encore une fois, n'hésitez pas à proposer un prompt !)


End file.
